


The Vial

by SirensandSeers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensandSeers/pseuds/SirensandSeers
Summary: The Vial weighed heavy in her pocket... It was everything.. but also nothing.. without a man who would know how to wield it.#LF2021 #TeamVenus
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Surprise
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	The Vial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).



> Writing isn't really my forte.. but this popped into my mind.   
> #LF2021 #TeamVenus

“Do you have it?” 

I ignored the hot whisper, looking straight ahead into the ministry elevator. Why was he talking to me?

“Hermione, do you _have it?”_ _  
_  
The whisper came again. The man standing behind me in the elevator, his breath was warm on my neck. I fought the urge to shiver. The elevator was full of Ministry employees ready to leave for the day. And here I was, trying my damnedest not to react to the man's question. 

  
  


“Hermione…”

He said my name slow and low. I was happy to be wearing Ministry robes, otherwise, someone might be able to tell exactly what the man’s words were doing to me. I was caught in my thoughts, thinking of the heavy vial I was clutching in my pocket. The vial was  _ everything  _ but also  _ nothing.  _ It was an adventure.. Something I had been anxiously waiting for, for months. But it also held no bearing on my feelings for the man behind me. I could do without the vial, if I could just keep him. 

Lost in my thoughts, I missed the elevator coming to a jerky halt and lost my footing. Stumbling backwards into the man that had been murmuring into my ear just seconds earlier. His arms grasped my shoulders to keep me upright. But not before my bum brushed against the very hard evidence that he was just as excited as I was for the vial in my pocket. He adjusted me upright and I remained looking ahead. My coworkers saw nothing out of the ordinary and I released the breath that I had sucked in when I had stumbled.

Even though the rest of the elevator ride to the Atrium took less than 30 seconds, it felt like an eternity. The breath on the back of my neck felt just as heavy as the vial that was in my hand. The presence of the man behind me was overwhelming, but in the Ministry elevator, I had to hide how intoxicating his scent was to me. I stepped off the elevator to my right, and the man turned left. Both of us headed to different apparition points.

Different apparition points, but same apparition destination. With two turns, 20 feet apart, we both landed in my flat. In less than 3 seconds, my back was against the door, my book bag on the ground, his body pressed to mine and one hand grasping my chin, forcing my gaze to his.

“Do. You. Have. It” He punctuated each word with a heavy pause. No smile came from his lips but his eyes were bright and questioning. I slowly nodded and lifted my hand from the pocket of my Ministry robes.

He took it from me but kept his body pressed against mine. He turned the vial over,  _ Hogsmeade Apothecary, Ministry Managed PolyJuice Potion Solution 2  _ was written in fine print. It wasn’t any polyjuice potion though, it was the top secret, unreleased, hard to get, impossible to manage, incredibly dangerous polyjuice potion. The one that the apothecary had been working on since the First Wizarding War. Only the second release had come out and I had to have it. To try it, to see what it was. If the Department of Mysteries found out I had taken it, I would probably be sent to Azkaban.    
  
_ Solution 2 _ , the one that turned you into anyone you wanted, without a piece of their hair. It was absolute  _ magic.  _ And I could hardly wait to see all the possibilities. To explore everything, or really everyone, possible but only do it with the one person I really cared about. The only person who really got me. 

The man holding the vial, pressed against me, slowly smiled for the first time since he had entered the elevator. My breath swallowed at the sight and butterflies instantaneously lit in my stomach. The man lifted his gaze from the vial and looked directly into my eyes.

“Are you ready, love?” He pushed off against me but kept hold of my hand. Pulling me towards the bedroom. 

Yes, Theo. I was ready. 


End file.
